<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【扎主教】乃子期 by Riginanarchist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652212">【扎主教】乃子期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist'>Riginanarchist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart! - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Incontinence, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Milk, Mirror Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他想恶劣地放进一粒沙子，残忍地磨砺，他会不会为他孕育出一颗珍珠呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 萨尔茨堡盛产珍珠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>为了报答废走太太勇创豆马tag，纪念豆马诞辰，特此开车【 太太！我永远爱您啊！】<br/>*轻微强迫/镜子play/窒息play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一次是因为纠缠不清的赌债，莫扎特对门口的侍卫官大打出手。</p>
<p> 喝了点儿酒的莫扎特连阿尔科伯爵的话也听不进去了，伯爵为了不让莫扎特惹出更大的乱子，只好叫侍从将他反手绑了起来，怎么料到莫扎特嘴也厉害得很，什么脏字也往外蹦了。 </p>
<p>春天的萨尔茨堡刚刚转暖，科洛雷多正巧开着窗子享受春天的薄薄的暖意，莫扎特说的话一个字不落地落到他的耳朵里。他并不意外，这种事情隔三差五就要发生一次。科洛雷多一向珍视莫扎特的才华，甚至在发现莫扎特在肆意挥霍上帝的恩赐之后，将呵护莫扎特的才华当作己任，多少次他让人把烂醉的莫扎特从酒馆里捞出来，多少次把他从广场上的小贩堆里揪回主教宫。“莫扎特需要严格的管束，才能避免他的天赋流于平庸。”科洛雷多在心里说。他叫侍从把莫扎特带上来，就带到他的书房。 </p>
<p>莫扎特被侍从带着上来，两个人扭打着站到主教的书桌前，莫扎特心里生着气，脾气差得很。往常有父亲压制着，他才忍住没有发作，今天父亲不在身边，又喝了点儿酒，那可就没人能让他在主教面前装出一副恭敬的样子。 </p>
<p>“您的侍卫官欠债不还，您也不管管！小气得跟您一个样！” </p>
<p>科洛雷多放在桌面上的手攥成了拳头，这话他听来的确十分刺耳，但还不足以激怒他，他依旧用平稳的声音回答：“萨尔茨堡早就颁布了禁赌令，你不但无视律令，竟然还敢到主教宫来索要赌债？” </p>
<p>“哼！工钱少得可怜，我自然不能放过我凭本事赢下的钱！要么您就把上个月我多写的曲子的钱给我！”莫扎特看着主教平静的表情就生气，他想把那毫无波澜的表情搅乱，撕碎他！撕碎他虚伪的面具！</p>
<p> 科洛雷多听着莫扎特的话心里也气得很，这人是在用钱来衡量他的才华。他如此珍视莫扎特的才华，甚至容忍他的不敬，容忍他随意进出主教宫。“他到底把他那作曲的超凡脱俗的才华当作什么！”科洛雷多尽力压抑着怒气，维持着表面的平静，“就算给了他一个弗洛林，他也要花在酒馆里、赌桌上！”但这些话科洛雷多不可能说出来，他是主教，他没有解释的义务，而仆从的工作就是服从。他不再与莫扎特对视，敛下眼睑，似乎已经开始继续工作了，他轻飘飘地说了一句：“你不值得。” </p>
<p>莫扎特气得脸都红了，他听见拽着他的侍从在偷笑，却什么也分辩不了。“科洛雷多这个骗子、伪君子！用了我的曲子竟然还说它不够好！” 科洛雷多抬了抬手，让侍从下去，把莫扎特留在书房里。他似乎打定了主意，就让莫扎特在他眼皮底下呆着，直到他服软为止。莫扎特的手还在背后绑着，房间里只剩下他和科洛雷多气氛显得有点尴尬。主教的书房里倒是不缺椅子，但没有主教的允许，谁也不敢坐下，但有点醉意的莫扎特又怎么会顾那一套，他大剌剌地找个椅子就一屁股坐下了。他本想借此激怒科洛雷多，但科洛雷多却连眼都没抬，根本没把他当回事儿，这下莫扎特更生气了，在椅子上坐不住地不停换着姿势。 </p>
<p>莫扎特跟科洛雷多不一样，他不是那种善于隐藏自己心思的人，也不会耐住性子冷战。他的视线死死盯着科洛雷多，恨不得把他盯出个洞来，从头顶到一部分隐入桌下的大腿，一遍一遍地扫视。主教的衣服可真是繁复啊，一层又一层把他裹得严严实实，莫扎特心里没来由地升起一阵暴躁的情绪，科洛雷多永远是这样，一丝不苟，浑身上下没有一点点不妥，可越是这样他就越想扰乱他，刺激他，想看他失神，看他迷乱地渴求，看羞耻代替他永远高高在上的神情，让他的嘴角再也勾不起嘲讽的笑。</p>
<p> 只有一次他撞破了科洛雷多的情事，他看见刚从女人身上爬下来的科洛雷多半敞着睡袍，露出刻意保持的分明的肌肉线条，毛发刮得干干净净的胸口，合身的皮质长裤被腰带束在他没有一丝赘肉的腰腹上。明明是那么见不得人的事，科洛雷多本该恼羞成怒的，但是他没有，科洛雷多看着他，向他走过来，像在巡视自己的领地一般闲适自在。那样的场景此时在莫扎特脑子里闪过，让他更加狂躁，“惩罚他！惩罚他！”让鞭子舔过他毫无瑕疵的皮肤，在上面留下火辣的伤痕。他多么想折辱他啊，让他再也不能如此坦然地对他颐指气使，让他心里永远种下羞耻和卑微的痒。 </p>
<p>“我要去厕所！”科洛雷多根本不理他。 </p>
<p>“我后背痒了，您帮我挠挠好不好？”科洛雷多翻过了一页书。 </p>
<p>“绑得太紧了，我要感觉不到我的手了！”科洛雷多这才看了一眼莫扎特，他立即装出一副忍受着不适的表情。科洛雷多皱了皱眉头，辨认了一下莫扎特的表情才站起身，绕过书桌，走到莫扎特身后，检查他手腕处的绳子，觉得好像确实绑得不松，才扯过线头松开了莫扎特的胳膊。</p>
<p> 绳子松开了，莫扎特的反手就抓住了科洛雷多的手腕，科洛雷多显然没预料到莫扎特的动作，一时间竟忘记抽开手。</p>
<p>“怎么？你还要对我动手不成？”科洛雷多做出一副惊讶的表情，里面带着满满的轻笑和嘲讽，那表情绝对激怒了莫扎特，他咬着牙站起身，手从科洛雷多的手腕一路摸到胳膊，按在肩膀上。科洛雷多看着莫扎特站起身贴近，年轻的音乐家甚至比他还要高上一点，他意识到了莫扎特表情有些不对，但是他不习惯作为弱势的一方，自然不可能退后一步，就连抬手推开莫扎特都显得他怕了，所以他就站定在那里，微微抬起下巴，轻蔑地从眼底看他。</p>
<p>也许莫扎特是看穿了科洛雷多掩饰不安的动作，又或者是打定了主意要把这副表情抹去，他不再顾及主教周身高高在上的气场，在距离他近得只剩几厘米的地方停下，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。时间拖得长了，他清楚地看见科洛雷多的眼球微微颤动了几下，维持面部表情的肌肉有些僵住了。“哈，科洛雷多这是紧张了！”证实了心里的想法，莫扎特满意极了。不需要他做出什么努力，只是稍微倾身，就贴上了科洛雷多的嘴唇。</p>
<p> 一开始他只是带着戏谑的想法，想要故意冒犯科洛雷多，可当他真的吻上他的嘴唇，那柔软的触感让他舍不得退开，只想好好地蹂躏。科洛雷多只要一装作发怒，就会绷紧下巴，带得嘴唇微微撅起，他自己一定不知道那有多可爱。莫扎特决定放过这个好好玩弄它的机会。 </p>
<p>莫扎特可能会亲上来的想法不是没有闪过科洛雷多的脑子，只是他没想到他竟真的做得出来。他该怎么反应？生气，对，他该愤怒地推开莫扎特，揍上他几拳，然后永远解雇他，甚至关进监狱。可是这一刻他甚至聚不起一点怒气，这对他完全是个新鲜事——被亲吻，他本能地躲避、向后退，却被莫扎特按住后脑。他惊慌地喘气，嘴唇微微分开让莫扎特的舌头趁机溜进了他的口腔，科洛雷多连这个也没体验过。莫扎特趁他慌神抢过了他手里的绳子，科洛雷多甚至没有意识到。莫扎特用尖利的牙齿啃咬他的唇瓣，那嘴唇在他的牙齿间被压扁，像是在用上一点力气就要被咬穿了。嘴唇被咬破了，科洛雷多疼得抽气，莫扎特带着安抚意味地舔走咸咸的血珠，可唾液却沙得他更疼了。 </p>
<p>莫扎特嘴上还在亲着，手已经摸去了胯下，科洛雷多意识到了他的意图，浑身一抖就要躲开，向后退了几步却撞上了墙面。莫扎特立刻凑了过来，把主教困在自己和墙面之间。科洛雷多真的有点慌了，他从没有被这样对待过。他从未荒废过维持身形，肌肉把红色的衣袍撑得满满的，却除了在猎场上博得几阵惊叹没再派上过用场，竟让莫扎特钻了空子，绳子绕过科洛雷多的手腕一圈又一圈，他怕科洛雷多真的回过神用力挣脱，死扣也系了一个又一个。莫扎特急躁地喘息，手上的动作也发着抖，终于科洛雷多被他制服，手腕死死地绑在身后。其实如果科洛雷多想，那绳子也算不得什么，只是如果不是被强迫，如果莫扎特给了他拒绝的机会，他唯一能做的就是拒绝。 </p>
<p>莫扎特翻过科洛雷多，推搡着把他挤在墙上，他的手穿过他暗金色的发卷，贴着发根揪起，科洛雷多吃疼，几乎是顺从地仰起头，脸颊也被莫扎特按得贴在微凉的墙面上。莫扎特用胯挤着科洛雷多的屁股，把他固定在原来的地方，然后腾出一只手摸去他胯下，他的手隔着裤子握住他的性器，托在手心里亵玩，科洛雷多紧张地绷紧身子，杂乱的呼吸声大了起来。莫扎特的手往下摸到他的大腿里侧，那里的肌肉紧实又柔软，充满了弹性，莫扎特忍不住用力揉捏。可那样玩得不够爽快，他又心急地解开他的皮带，一把拉下裤子，毫无瑕疵的、闪着光泽的皮肤就那样暴露在空气中。科洛雷多惊得浑身一紧，就要逃开，可是手腕被绑在身后让他重心不稳，使不上什么力气，又被莫扎特重重地地按回墙上。莫扎特终于得见主教永远被包裹在内的肉体，他在他最柔嫩的大腿里侧摩挲，科洛雷多受不住似的轻轻哼出声。莫扎特又摸去他的屁股，那里挺翘得很呢，手在屁股与大腿之间的部位流连，然后用力地抓握，软肉都填满了他的指缝。他松开手，本来无暇的皮肉上留下泛白的指印。真美啊，莫扎特想。科洛雷多就像是某种贝类，坚硬的外壳里面只有脆弱的软肉。他想恶劣地放进一粒沙子，残忍地磨砺，他会不会为他孕育出一颗珍珠呢？</p>
<p>科洛雷多的性器已经起了反应，莫扎特自然发现了，他一边伸手抚摸，一边贴近了他耳朵轻笑，他没再说什么调笑的话，那对主教来说就太过了，可即使是这样，羞耻也染红了他的脸。莫扎特把他泛红的耳垂含进嘴里，叼在牙齿中间，牙尖陷进稍微有些厚度的皮肉里，他威胁似的收紧了牙齿，见科洛雷多疼得歪过头去想躲开才放过。舌尖顺着耳廓舔舐，轻柔地舔过留下的齿印，他又伸出一只手探进科洛雷多的嘴里，夹住他的舌尖，恶劣地翻搅，津液收不住地顺着嘴角流下，打湿了脖颈。莫扎特感觉到科洛雷多咬紧了牙齿，却没有真的用力，像是带着嗔怒的责怪，又像是不知道该怎么办的绝望。莫扎特没有抽回手指，任他咬着，嬉笑着蹭着他柔软的金发，哄着他松开嘴才把润湿了的手指抵上他的穴口。</p>
<p> 莫扎特把科洛雷多的性器伺候得完全勃起，流出了水儿，又不去管它，转而探进他的上衣，湿润微凉的指尖顺着腹部能摸得到的一块一块的肌肉终于摸到他的乳尖。他用指腹轻轻地拨弄，等乳头硬了起来，又退到一边绕着乳晕画圈，直到乳头软下去才又去戏弄。一次又一次，科洛雷多地乳尖被他弄得敏感又带点疼痛，他粗粗地喘气，难耐地在莫扎特怀里扭动。主教红色的衣袍被莫扎特推到他的胸口上面，裤子也还堆在他的小腿和脚面上，只要这时有人推开门就能看到主教尴尬的丑态。科洛雷多艰难地去想门还没锁，他小声含糊地说：“门……门还……”莫扎特简直要乐疯了，他就是要看见这样的科洛雷多，沉迷于快感，又不得不羞耻地顾及维持他的倨傲，在太多的情绪中挣扎。他在他耳边说：“记得么，不敲门就敢进您书房的只有我…..” 说着手指挤进科洛雷多的后穴，科洛雷多控制不住地呜咽，发出带着哭腔的鼻音。莫扎特哄着穴肉放松下来，才又挤进第二根，从未使用过的后穴紧得很，又紧又干涩，按揉了好一会儿才能微微弯曲手指，他分开手指扩张，一寸寸寻找科洛雷多最敏感的地方。他看见科洛雷多惊喘抽气，咬紧了嘴唇摇头，就知道找对了地方，耐心地点弄、剐蹭，一点点把他逼进绝境。科洛雷多身上被爱抚的麻痒连成一片，全身都泛起了淡淡的红，后背也起了薄汗。 </p>
<p>莫扎特看不见科洛雷多的表情，心里急得很，他把科洛雷多翻过身，让他背靠墙面。一边吻着他的嘴唇，一边腾出手去解主教繁复的衣服。“以后不要穿那么多好不好，嗯？只穿一件外衣，里面什么也不穿。您衣服上面的刺绣会不会磨疼这里呀？”扣子正好解到胸口，露出被玩得颜色变深了的乳头，莫扎特使劲拧了一把，科洛雷多噎住似的发出小小的鼻音。“可是您会喜欢的，对不对？”衣服终于大敞，莫扎特把它们都褪到胳膊上，又推就着科洛雷多站到书房里硕大的穿衣镜前。莫扎特鼻尖拱着科洛雷多耳后柔软的皮肤，温热的气息打在他敏感的颈侧。莫扎特说：“看呀！您多好看啊！” 科洛雷多眼角都泛着红，他看着莫扎特摊开手掌从他的脖子，一路摸到小腹，又捉住他滴着水儿的阴茎不轻不重的撸动。“您爱死了这些，是不是？” 莫扎特提出问题，科洛雷多心里尖叫着回答，嘴上却一个字也不说。莫扎特也不去逼他，只是把上身贴紧了他的后背，让裤子里鼓胀起来的性器磨蹭着被玩弄、扩张了的穴口。他腾下了手附上科洛雷多的胸膛，使劲地抓握着，折磨着不知廉耻地隆起的奶子。有弹性的肌肉手感那样好，莫扎特甚至嫉妒起了每天服侍主教穿衣的仆人，他们会有机会摸到他的奶子吗？也许仆人不小心蹭到他的乳头，也能带起快感，他心里或许快活着呢。莫扎<br/>
特一想到这些又生起气来，他看不到却被别人那样轻易看了去，于是一个发狠把科洛雷多按到镜子上。 </p>
<p>冰凉的镜面贴上科洛雷多的皮肤，被玩熟了的乳头，肿胀着被挤压在镜面上，任何移动导致的磨蹭都带来细微的、不一样的快感。脸颊的温度也稍微降了下来，却依旧可爱地红着。莫扎特也褪了裤子，阴茎在科洛雷多的大腿间磨蹭，挑逗着微微湿润的穴口，他能感觉到那处在颤抖，在吞咽。他的手指再次挤了进去，确认足够柔软了才扶着阴茎慢慢地插入。难得很，莫扎特耐着性子才插进去一点又退出来，磨蹭了好几次才堪堪把头部挤进去，火热地肠道紧紧地裹着他。科洛雷多感觉后穴胀痛得很，就想往前躲，他挺立的阴茎却蹭在了镜面上，快感一下子窜上来，让他软了腰，马眼流出的清液在上面留下了淫靡的水痕。莫扎特牢牢抓住他，贴得更紧，发狠地把阴茎送进去了大半截。科洛雷多疼得狠了，控制不住发出呻吟，却听见莫扎特说：“别出声，外面的仆人要听到了。” 科洛雷多陡然清醒了一些，他咬紧了牙齿，却还是挡不住那些闷在嗓子里的低吼。每次他觉得已经是最后了，不能再深了，却又感觉莫扎特的阴茎往更深的地方探去。终于全部都插了进去，科洛雷多才卸下了紧绷的力气，他无力地靠在镜子上，杂乱的呼吸在镜面上凝成一小片水汽。莫扎特小幅度的抽插，直到听到科洛雷多舒服得哼哼，动作才大了起来。还挂在脖子上的十字架敲在镜子上发出不悦耳的声音，科洛雷多一次一次被撞在镜面上，十字架尖锐的棱角硌得他生疼，胸口的红深了一片。 </p>
<p>莫扎特知道科洛雷多的敏感点在那里，却故意不给他个痛快，一次次从边上滑走，浅浅地顶入就离开，满意地看到科洛雷多在镜子上映出的难耐又迷醉的表情。直到他终于耐不住向后凑过来，莫扎特才握着他的腰侧狠狠地撞上去。科洛雷多被那一下的快感激得流出了眼泪，怎么可以这么舒服，这罪恶的享受。他委屈极了，闭上眼睛试图缓解屈辱又羞愧的情绪。肠道因为缴紧痉挛，穴肉都紧紧地裹了上来，夹得莫扎特差点就要射出来，他眼睛都红了，猛地抽插，撞得紧缩的肠道又柔顺下来。快感翻涌，蔓延到指尖，科洛雷多的呜咽从唇间溢出来。莫扎特伸了手捂住他的口鼻，凑到他的耳边“嘘……”，胯下却更卯足了劲顶弄。科洛雷多的肺部徒劳的张大又缩小，却没有一点空气灌进去，快感几乎是残忍地包围了他，分不清是快乐还是痛苦，他感到眩晕，周围的一切都在离他远去。他试着挣扎，摇着脑袋想要脱开莫扎特的手，都没有成功。那窒息的感觉，几乎就像是莫扎特的音乐铺天盖地而来，他无法忽视，无法抗拒，只能在最美妙的感官体验下垂死挣扎，什么理性，科学的真理也救不了他。终于…..终于，他带他越过了巅峰，快感在他脑子里炸开，像电流在四肢流窜，指尖都在发麻。科洛雷多几乎晕过去，眼前闪烁着黑点，莫扎特扶着他坐在地上，后穴里的精液顺着腿根流了出来，弄脏了地板。</p>
<p> “解开它……“科洛雷多垂着头，虚弱地说。 </p>
<p>莫扎特也觉得自己做得有点过分，点了点头，就伸手去解……可是怎么都解不开了。 </p>
<p>“那个……您的拆信刀在这里吧……“ </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> 后来，莫扎特早上总是早早地就起床了，科洛雷多再没叫过仆人帮他更衣。</p>
<p> -End-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 大主教今天工作效率为零</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>想要就得解决否则工作不了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>科洛雷多怀孕了，那是他跟莫扎特的孩子。<br/>
有一天莫扎特捧着刚刚写好的乐谱去科洛雷多的书房找他，他还是像原来那样不打招呼推门就进，却看见科洛雷多的表情不太对头，他把刚想说的话咽回肚子里，担心地去找到底发生了什么。</p><p>科洛雷多被他盯得心虚，在椅子上稍微扭动了一下问：“怎么了？你什么事？怎么不敲门就进来？说过多少次了，书房这里你不能随便进……”<br/>
莫扎特嬉皮笑脸地把谱子扔在桌子上说：“卧室可以是吧？”</p><p>科洛雷多一下子脸红，张张嘴又不知道说什么反驳。莫扎特干脆抢过话头：“怎么了？您脸色不太好……”</p><p>科洛雷多尴尬地轻咳了一下，撩开外衣，露出濡湿了一小片的内衫：“泌……泌乳了，湿着挺难受的。”</p><p> 莫扎特瞬间睁大了眼睛，眼睛里露出的光就像是饿了许久终于见到猎物的狼——因为孕期前期做爱太过危险，他已经憋上好几个月了。“也许……我可以帮您一次性疏导出来，这样奶水就不会再惹人厌地濡湿您的内衫了……”莫扎特说着凑近，手已经附上科洛雷多的胸脯，那里已经不像往常那样紧实，因为孕期的关系肌肉的外面附着了一层薄薄的软肉，乳腺里还蓄满了奶水，让人忍不住蹂躏。</p><p>孕期的科洛雷多比平时还要敏感得多，莫扎特的手摸上来，布料轻微的摩擦让快感一下子窜过脑海，他惊喘瑟缩着躲开。“怎么可以白日宣淫，这太不成体统了。” 他摆出一副严肃的样子，“我现在还有公务要做，……”</p><p>“可是您忙上一上午了，怎么会有这多的事情要做！” 莫扎特哭丧着脸抱怨。</p><p>“你以为发给你的那些工钱是从树上长出来的？”科洛雷多看着莫扎特猴急的样子笑了，“也许晚上……”</p><p>莫扎特听了科洛雷多的许诺一下子笑逐颜开,“好，那今晚我去您的卧房找您！您晚些睡觉，一定要等我！”</p><p>“行，行，你快走吧，记得还有两首弥撒要在后天前作出来！”他不确定最后这句话莫扎真的听进去了。</p><p>把莫扎特打发走了之后，科洛雷多又坐回了他的书桌前，莫扎特的抚摸带来的快感还隐隐约约地萦绕在胸口，那很淡了却一直挥之不去。他摊开公文，但是一个字也看不进去，胸口沉甸甸地，一阵一阵的胀痛更是让粘腻濡湿的内衫更加难以忍受，哦……天呐，离晚上竟然还有这么久！科洛雷多有些后悔刚才的决定了。如果莫扎特留下来，也许他会用他音乐家的手指好好伺候他肿胀的乳房，他会爱抚，揉捏，然后他会把他的乳头吃进嘴里，用灵巧的舌尖拨弄，温热潮湿的舌头滑过上面的小孔，接着他使劲一嘬，连脸颊都凹陷进去，他的奶水就会一下子涌出……天呐！那一定爽快极了！就这么想着科洛雷多都感觉快感一阵一阵从血管流过，让他头皮发麻。</p><p>科洛雷多有些忍不住了，他抬起手打算先抚慰一下自己，再品尝一下那美妙的快感。濡湿泛着凉意的布料紧紧地贴在胸口上，让乳头的形状清楚地凸显出来，他的手指隔着内衫滑过乳尖，酥酥麻麻的痒意就从那里蔓延开。他想抓住那快感的影子，指尖轻轻地点碰，很快地乳头就硬了起来，他先是用指腹拨弄，又用指甲的边缘刮过，快感渐渐地升起，科洛雷多的呼吸开始不稳，稍微加快了频率吸进更多的氧气。</p><p>一边稍微被快感满足了些，科洛雷多又去抚弄另一边，但是没一会儿两边就变得贪婪再也不能忍受片刻的空虚。他用上了两只手，一起竭尽所能地给他的奶子带来最多的快感，后来两个乳头都硬得像小石子一样。有的时候乳尖被快感弄得麻木，好像暂时得到了满足，科洛雷多拿过笔试图去看摊在眼前的公文，可是没看两个字痒意又渐渐回笼，双乳都在尖叫着渴求爱抚。他抵抗不住诱惑用钢笔的后端戳了戳乳头，异物的坚硬带来不一样的快感，直冲脑顶，他爽得弓起腰，另一个乳头堪堪擦过桌子的边缘激起更加猛烈的快感。科洛雷多忍不住弯下腰挺起胸去，用乳头去蹭桌边。真淫荡啊，科洛雷多感到羞耻，却在快感的诱惑下一次一次地起伏摩擦，用能抓到的各种东西取悦自己的奶子。啊……如果莫扎特在这里就好了！他全身都酥酥麻麻的，快感让他呼吸杂乱，他难耐得哼哼唧唧，小小的哽咽和呻吟里戴上一点哭腔。他缴紧了双腿，蜜穴里似乎也流出粘腻湿滑的汁水。</p><p>乳房分泌出更多的汁水，粘腻得让他难以忍受，他掀起内衫，让双乳暴露在空气中。天呐，连科洛雷多自己都吓一跳，那乳头已经完全的红肿胀大，乳尖上泛着水光，乳晕也大了好大一圈，颜色就像是稍稍枯萎的玫瑰。科洛雷多伸手去摸，直接碰触又是另一种快感，他看着自己的乳尖分泌出一滴奶水，顺着奶子流下，流过肌肉的凹陷和突起，被裤子的布料吸收，实在是太淫靡了。如果莫扎特在，他会用舌头顺着湿痕舔过他的每一寸皮肤吗？科洛雷多抬头看看房间另一头的钟，绝望地想时间怎么会过得那么慢啊……</p><p> </p><p>五点钟了，科洛雷多只将将熬过去了四个小时。期间充盈了过多的奶水而胀痛的乳房，和被他自己不断刺激变得更加敏感的乳头持续宣告着存在。他的公务进展几乎为零，将近一个下午，他坐在书桌前除了在玩自己的奶子，就是在想莫扎特会怎样玩他的奶子。快感已经熬得他眼角发红，眼睛里盈盈蓄着水汽。</p><p>科洛雷多根本没心思用晚膳，棉布制成的衣料只要稍微摩擦，就会带来一阵带着丝丝疼痛的辛辣快感。他明显感到裤子湿了，情液从他的后穴涌出，甚至流到大腿根，不用看就知道那里一定一片狼藉。向来至少工作到天色昏暗的主教，今天早早地就称病回屋休息了。</p><p>他回到自己的卧室，终于换上干爽的衣服，可是没多久就又被奶子溢出的汁水沾湿，粘腻潮湿的感觉怎么也甩不掉。科洛雷多躺进床里，静止减少了衣料的摩擦，那让他觉得好受一些，可是蓄满奶水的乳腺还在持续的胀痛，他被搞得心烦意乱。</p><p>他终于还是受不住，让守在门外的仆人叫莫扎特过来。莫扎特听了自然是又惊又喜，他坐在那里也是没心情作曲，却没有像往常那样溜出去快活，他满脑子都是科洛雷多涨奶的胸脯，只是去远离他的地方就让他不舒服。岂止是科洛雷多，莫扎特也性奋了一下午，他坐不住地在屋里打转，在琴房摸摸乐器也觉得兴致缺缺，知道科洛雷多叫他当然是一溜烟儿就跑到了主教的卧室。<br/>
莫扎特轻手轻脚地开了门又关上，不忘拨上锁，然后就窜上科洛雷多的king size大床。他侧躺在科洛雷多身边说：“今天这么早就结束了呀，我还以为还要等上好一阵呢。”说着就急色地摸上了科洛雷多的奶子，那里满满地充盈着奶水，鼓胀地甚至有些发硬。</p><p>情欲刚刚消散了些，瞬间又蒸腾起来，科洛雷多难耐地哼了一声。奶水浸透了他的衣服，也沾湿了莫扎特的手，莫扎特好奇那会是什么味道，伸舌头去舔粘在他手上的奶水，因为已经凉了有点腥腥的，却格外的香甜。科洛雷多因为他的动作涨红了脸，扭过脸不去看他，莫扎特却有意逗弄他跟着凑近，说：“不是说白日宣淫不合规矩嘛？您看这外面天还大亮着呐，是不是还要等上一会儿呀？”</p><p>被快感折磨了许久的科洛雷多经不住莫扎特的调笑，他虽然不情愿但仍承受着羞耻感说：“我真的受不了了，太难受了，你快帮帮我。”</p><p>“那您要我怎么帮您呢？”</p><p>“吸…吸出来吧…”他也顾不得羞耻，说着撩高了濡湿的衣服。</p><p>莫扎特一下眼就直了，隆起的奶子泛着水光，甚至有些干涸在上面的白色奶渍，乳头已经完全被他自己玩熟了，变成深色的肉红，乳晕也涨大发亮。莫扎特有些不开心地埋怨：“您自己玩过了是不是？都是玩，为什么不让我来！您说是要忙公务，叫我去作曲，却一个人在那里爽快，太不公平了！”</p><p>科洛雷多简直要羞死了，整个身体都泛起了红，“我…我也不知道，太难受了，我忍不住。快来，现在快来吧，我真的受不住了！”</p><p>莫扎特翻身跨坐在科洛雷多身上，他伸手箍住科洛雷多的奶子，乳头因此突起挺立，他用舌尖舔弄，已经能尝到奶香。他含进整个乳头，用舌头卷过，顶弄柔软的乳晕。科洛雷多哼哼唧唧地呻吟，急促地喘着气，“别玩了，好痒！哈…快…快把奶水吸出来啊。”天呐，太色情了，莫扎特的性器一下子完全硬了，他恨不得马上拉下科洛雷多的裤子开操，但是眼看科洛雷多就要急了，他得先解决奶子的问题。没有那么简单，那些小孔还都堵滞着，莫扎特一次比另一上一次更使劲地吸吮，科洛雷多受不了地推着他的脸“太疼了，你轻一点。”轻一点奶水什么要时候才能出来啊，但是莫扎特不忍心让他疼，一只手轻柔地按揉着他的乳腺，另一只手去关照另一个乳头，然后他使出吃奶的力气（不，划掉，卯足了力气一吸终于尝到了温热甘甜的奶汁。奶水顺利流出去的时候，科洛雷多爽快地小声尖叫，连后穴都在轻轻抽搐，一股情液流了出来，浸透了裤子甚至洇湿了床单，渐渐生出麻痒，被单下他绞紧了双腿。</p><p>吮吸了两三次之后终于通畅了，即使不去吸，奶水也会从乳头上一滴一滴流下来。莫扎特顺着流下去的奶水一路舔到腰侧，也沾了一下巴奶水。他起身去吻科洛雷多的嘴唇，舌头探进他的口腔，科洛雷多尝到自己奶水的味道羞耻地简直要晕过去，但他才不，皱起眉嘲笑：“行啊，这次可都便宜你了。”</p><p>莫扎特一听这话，气不打一出来，“还是便宜我了？？我费了好大劲才吸出来不都是为了您好受点。得了，我看您也没那么难受。”说着他手上使劲抓了科洛雷多的奶子，软肉都从指缝间流出去，挤出一小股奶水。莫扎特心里一荡，啊，手感真好啊！奶水真甜啊，好想再喝两口。但他非要教训一下总是一副高高在上的样子的主教，他一下子把科洛雷多从被子里拽出来（就当他有那么大力气），拉下他的裤子，然后拉着他跪起来翻身顶在墙上。莫扎特也跪在他身后，双膝从科洛雷多的腿间穿过，把他的两条腿叉得远远的，怎么也不可能并拢。他伸手把科洛雷多的一只手按在墙上，另一只手向下探去，摸到他沾满了情液的粘腻的退间。莫扎特咬着科洛雷多的耳垂，尖尖的牙齿轻轻地磨砺，“这么湿啊，亲王大主教大人，是不是流得哪里都是呀？您的仆人都知道您在书房里干些什么吗？那些公文上怕不是都沾上了您流出的水儿吧。”他伸出两根手指挤进科洛雷多已经被泡软了的穴口，科洛雷多羞得说不出话，只好轻摇着腰示软。本来就已经痒得不行的后穴终于吃进东西，软肉都兴奋地绞过来，紧紧地裹着莫扎特的手指。</p><p>“别不吸了，这里还疼着…”科洛雷多这才放软了姿态，但莫扎特才不想轻易放过他，他说：“我呀，吸累了，看样子您得等上一会儿了。”他把充了血硬邦邦的性器滑进他柔软的股缝，“您先来照顾照顾它吧，他都想您一天了。”莫扎特在滑腻的肠道里叉开了双指，怀孕让科洛雷多的身体为生产做好了准备，肠道的弹性变大了，没有费多少力气，他就挤进了第三根手指。莫扎特来回抽插着手指，阴茎不忘在科洛雷多的腿根磨蹭。科洛雷多滚烫的脸颊，贴着微凉的墙面找回来些理智，他有些担心：“小心点，不要伤了他。”莫扎特知道知道科洛雷多指的是他们的孩子，他虽然很气不能大开大合痛痛快快地做上一场，但是他还是有些不满地把鼻尖埋进科洛雷多的脖颈，深深地吸了一口气，哦…那里都带着奶味，“我知道…”他没费心就找到了科洛雷多的敏感点，使了点力气按压，指尖一次又一次滑过，快感干脆在他的脑子里炸开，他拼命地咬着牙才没有直接大声喊叫出来——门外站着侍从呢。</p><p>听见科洛雷多细小压抑的呻吟，莫扎特怎么还忍得住，他把阴茎的头部顶上科洛雷多的穴口，慢慢地挤进去，肠道里的软肉激动地包裹上来，微微地抽动。莫扎特没敢全部都插进去，进到差不多深度都开始往外撤了，科洛雷多显然不满足地追过来，莫扎特把鼻尖埋进他打着卷的柔软金发，“忍着点，等您生下它，我一定操得您必须得站着批阅公文。”赤裸裸地下流话激得科洛雷多一个哽咽，带着小小的哭腔。莫扎特腾出了手，用上两只手把科洛雷多的两只手都按在墙上，科洛雷多脸贴着墙，奶子也顶在墙上。粗糙的墙面磨得他乳头又爽又疼，乳汁都蹭在墙上，留下一道一道湿痕。他的阴茎也挺立起来，在莫扎特的操干下颤颤巍巍地晃着，时不时也滑过墙面，带来尖锐的快感。他几乎忍不住喊叫出来，莫扎特探过头吻上他的嘴唇，舌头带着他的一起缠动。</p><p>莫扎特要感叹自己的意志力了，在这样的温热滑腻的蜜穴里，他仍能保持着理智，没有使劲操进他的子宫。没要多久，他们就都到了高潮的边缘，莫扎特没有忘记去关照科洛雷多的性器，他们一起高潮，一起瘫倒在床上。喘匀了气，科洛雷多推了推莫扎特搂在他胃口的胳膊，“快点快点，那里还胀痛得很呢！”</p><p>莫扎特闭着眼睛笑，“哪里呀？”</p><p>“乳房。”科洛雷多面不改色。</p><p>“啊？什么？听不到。”</p><p>科洛雷多咬了咬牙，“胸部。”</p><p>“不对吧，是那里吗？”</p><p>“奶…奶子。”科洛雷多把脸埋进被子里。</p><p>莫扎特这才嬉笑着撑起身子，凑到科洛雷多的胸前，把乳头含进嘴里，他又像刚才那样伺候另一个奶子，一番努力后，微腥的甘甜乳汁涌了出来。他轮流吸着两个奶子的乳头，爽得不亦乐乎。莫扎特使劲吸了一大口奶水，含在嘴里去吻科洛雷多，把奶水都渡到他的嘴里。没来得及吞咽的奶水顺着嘴角流得哪里都是，哪里都黏糊糊的。</p><p>“那明天您的奶水又流出来怎么办？”</p><p>“我可以在里面垫一块帕子。”</p><p>“那一会儿就湿了啊。”</p><p>“那我可以多备几件内衫在书房。”</p><p>“让侍从给您送去换洗？然后您再走过走廊的时候，整个主教宫的人都会偷瞄您的奶子？”</p><p>“也…也许你可以在我的书房作曲，那里足够再放下一架钢琴…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 花瓶的功能可以多样</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*这次真的是挺着大肚子的科罗雷多了，想好了再看啊！<br/>*失禁play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八个月了，科洛雷多的肚子已经变得滚圆滚圆，再没有哪件合身的衣服了。阿尔柯叫裁缝定制了一大批宽大的袍子，科洛雷多现在只能穿那样的衣服了，过分敏感的乳头已经不能接受哪怕最柔软的衣料的摩擦，奶水时不时溢出就要沾湿衣服，他只能频繁地更换。他胸口因为充盈的奶水总是沉甸甸的，坐久了会腰酸背痛，他只好为难地用手或者用胳膊托着乳房。每当衣料摩擦带来带着丝丝疼痛的快感，或者他托着奶子喘气却被仆人撞见的时候，他总会觉得羞耻，只好在心里默默安慰自己那不过是怀孕而已，所有怀孕的人都是这样的，没什么大不了。</p><p>而莫扎特似乎对科洛雷多的隆起饱涨的奶子有着不同寻常的执念。他总要想方设法地摸上一把，尤其是当科洛雷多只穿一件袍子的时候，他脆弱得像被撬开了壳的蚌肉，单薄的布料搭在他的胸口，显露出鼓涨的乳房圆润的线条，莫扎特几乎看不到别的任何东西了。更让莫扎特挠心挠肺的是乳房溢出那么一两滴奶汁的时候，液体把布料洇成深色，更加服帖地贴在奶子上，连乳头的轮廓都能清楚地看见。本来科洛雷多觉得那没什么大不了，可是耐不住莫扎特一天到晚的亵玩，床上手指肆意地拨弄揉捏，唇舌下流地挑逗吸吮，小小的乳头变得越来越肿大，胖胖的一小坨挺立在奶子上。每当不小心的摩擦带来的麻痒从乳头散开，他就会被迫想起来那些淫靡的场景，即使没有人在旁边，也会羞耻得把脸埋进手掌里。有时候他会生莫扎特的气，都是他的不对，是他的精液灌满了他的肚子，是他总要玩弄他的身体，才让现在的他如此不堪。</p><p>科洛雷多觉得自己好像是喝多了水，他不是很确定，膨胀起来的子宫总会挤压到别的脏器，也许只是胃被压迫到造成的饱胀感。科洛雷多想站起来活动活动，也许能感觉好一点，他一手撑着腰，一手扶着椅子的把手艰难地站起身。他的肚子已经那样大了，走路的时候甚至看不到脚尖，下楼梯也要一阶一阶试探着。他走到穿衣镜前看了看，哪还有之前英武的样子？怀孕已经让他变得珠圆玉润，哪里摸起来都是软软的，这让一向注重身材管理的科洛雷多难以接受，心里更加怪罪莫扎特。</p><p>他听见门响，看见镜子里白衣的乐师一脸坏笑着靠近，从身后把他搂在怀里，鼻子埋在他的脖颈里，深深地吸了一口气，嘴唇贴在他的肩头低喃：“真香……”科洛雷多被这动作激得一个激灵，被莫扎特嬉笑着搂得更紧。莫扎特金色的、柔软的头发垂下来，扫在他的耳朵上有点痒。科洛雷多心里还生着气，使了点劲儿挣开，莫扎特顺着他的意思松开了手，却没有后退一步，温热的胸膛还贴着他的后背。“怎么啦？您不高兴了？”他用下巴蹭了蹭科洛雷多的肩头，“为什么呀？”</p><p>科洛雷多刚想张嘴谴责，又气恼地意识到了什么，只能恶狠狠地瞪视镜子里面的莫扎特。他能说什么？总不能说“都是你把我操怀了孕！都是你我才会这么敏感时刻都想要！”</p><p>莫扎特似乎并没真正期待得到科洛雷多的回答，他只是一心一意地蹭着科洛雷多，像是一只粘人的大型犬。莫扎特总是这样，他向科洛雷多提出那些臊人的问题，又不真的逼迫他回答。每当科洛雷多看向他的时候，那混蛋眼睛里只闪着无辜纯良的光，像是那些恶劣的事都不是他做出来一样。可是即使知道他实际上就是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，莫扎特依旧总是能要达到他想要达到的效果。</p><p>“为什么呢？”莫扎特专心在科洛雷多颈间磨蹭，低低地喘着气，说出的耳语轻得只剩气音，“为什么不高兴了？”</p><p>“我胖了许多……”科洛雷多说了一个耻度最低的。实际上他的体质算是容易发胖的那种，他需要特别节制，每天都要花上不少时间举那些铁疙瘩才能维持住完美的身型。 莫扎特露出不敢相信的表情，盯着科洛雷多在镜子里的眼睛说：“什么……您美呆了！您自己看不到吗？”他的手覆上科洛雷多的圆滚滚的肚子，“您简直比圣母像散发着更闪耀的光辉！忽视这种美几乎是一种罪恶了！”他摩挲着科洛雷多的肚皮，划过圆润的、完美的弧度，又绕到生了软肉的腰侧，探到饱满的的屁股和大腿。他隔着衣服挤压蹂躏着臀瓣，把饱满的肉都攥到手心里。紧身的衬裤勒在科洛雷多的穴口和会阴，莫扎特放开手之后，布料更是深深地埋在股间，轻微的压力和摩擦带来了微妙的快感，让科洛雷多开始躁动起来，穴口微微扇动着，已经开始渴求着抚摸了。</p><p>莫扎特没意识到他的两下揉弄带来了什么样的效果，他顺着大腿抚摸，还能摸到皮肤下那些紧实的肌肉，软乎乎的贼肉似乎只是在表面均匀地覆盖了一层，真是奇妙的手感。孕期让皮肤变得如此滑腻和柔软，摸起来就像是那些贵得像金子似的东方绸缎。软乎乎，圆滚滚的科洛雷多真可爱呀，莫扎特这样感叹。</p><p>科洛雷多的胸口又漏出了奶水，小小的一滴沾湿了衣服，布料深色的痕迹一点点地扩大，莫扎特眼睛都直了，上瘾一样手控制不住地捏了上去，他咕噜一声吞咽了一下。乳尖长时间低程度地承受着刺激，却缺少那样直接的爱抚，科洛雷多呼吸加重了，下意识地弓起背向后缩着想要躲开玩弄他的指尖，抬手要推开莫扎特的胳膊，却被他把手攥在手里。莫扎特呼吸都不稳了，气流颤抖着洒在科洛雷多的脖子上，他不由得贴得更紧了，裤子里已经挺立起的灼热顶在科洛雷多的腿根，小心翼翼地摩擦着。“我们去卧室吧，求您了！”见科洛雷多没有反应，他伸出了舌尖，舔了舔科洛雷多耳后的一小片柔软的皮肤，鼻尖埋进他柔软的发卷。“才不到三十二个星期，医生说要三十六个星期才不能再做了……我都数着呢，求您了，我忍了好久了……好不好？”莫扎特急切得鼻音都加重了，像是受了莫大的委屈。</p><p>科洛雷多又怎么会不想要，自从肚子挺起来他时时刻刻都想要，他不想再从模糊的镜子里看莫扎特，转过头直直地撞进莫扎特亮晶晶的眼睛里。莫扎特探过头捉住他的嘴唇，舌尖热切地舔舐，夺取科洛雷多的呼吸。科洛雷多被撩得受不了，含糊着说：“你先去……先去那里等我。”莫扎特用牙尖叼了一下他的嘴唇，才不舍地拉开距离。</p><p>科洛雷多平复了一下呼吸，拉紧了外套，才推门走了出去，脚步匆匆，无视仆人疑惑的目光。他才一推开门，就被莫扎特按在门上，后脑没有如预料一样磕在门板上，被他温柔地护在手心里。莫扎特想去吻科洛雷多的嘴唇，却被他的肚子隔在中间，气的笑了，“这小家伙还没出生就开始碍事了，长大了还了得？”他探过身还是吻到他的嘴唇，手摸上科洛雷多的胸，轻轻揉着，“他要是跟我抢奶吃怎么办？您还会不会留一点给我，嗯？”</p><p>科洛雷多对从乳头获得快感这件事仍感到有些羞耻，从他的乳房里流出的奶水是为了哺育新的生命还好，现在却成了两人之间淫靡的情事。科洛雷多羞耻却轻易不会表现出来，他推开莫扎特说：“又有你的什么事？” </p><p>莫扎特不依不饶地贴上去，“您又忘了您涨奶的时候了？还不是我帮您吸出来的？没有我您的奶子怕不是涨得再大一些，会很疼的吧，碰一下您都要哭出来。衣服也穿不了,只能袒露着，所有人都能看到您的奶子了，那样您开心吗？”</p><p>下流的字眼在主教脑中形成了画面，他忍不住发出一声哽咽，莫扎特趁他无措，搂着他的后腰推他到床上。科洛雷多陷进柔软的床垫，织物填满了他腰间的空隙，有了支撑他终于能放松下来腰部的肌肉。莫扎特单手撑在他的身侧，吻过他的眉骨，他的眼皮，他的鼻梁，另一只手探到衣袍下面摸他性器，已经半勃了，他也顾不得再去调笑他，手里抚慰着阴茎，急色地一路吻到胸口，在双乳间流连。莫扎特隔着衣服叼住科洛雷多的乳头，没用上力气，可是即使这样尖锐的快感依旧让科洛累多难以承受，断断续续的呻吟变成一声控制不住的哭叫。莫扎特转而用舌尖安抚地舔弄，把乳头含近嘴里吸吮，乳汁被他隔着衣服吮进嘴里。科洛雷多攥紧了身下的床单，下意识地曲起腿，用膝盖磨蹭着莫扎特的腰间。</p><p>埋在股间的布料还在紧紧地勒着敏感脆弱的地方，随着动作前后挪动，后穴被压迫着淌出一股清液，科洛雷多难耐的哼哼着，想要的话却怎么也说不出口。莫扎特指尖触到粘腻的液体自然知道是怎么回事，却不愿意这样容易满足了嘴硬的主教。他推了推科洛雷多，示意他侧躺起来，科洛雷多迷糊着挺着大肚子笨拙地滚了半圈。他自己也躺到他的身后，手探到衣服底下，拉下已经湿透了的衬裤，微凉的湿漉漉的布料拖过科洛雷多的双腿，提醒他他到底流了多少水儿。</p><p>侧躺的姿势让科洛雷多轻松一些，涨大的子宫不再霸道地挤压着脏器。莫扎特褪了裤子，阴茎早就硬得发疼了，他把性器滑进科洛雷多腿间，那里已经经湿润泥泞，黏性的液体沾满了腿根。会阴被液体泡得发软，因为性起蒸腾着热量，莫扎特的性器被包裹在科洛雷多腿间新添上的嫩肉里，发出一声满足的喟叹。他环过科洛雷多，肆意玩弄着他的奶子，揉捏、剐蹭着敏感得不行的乳头。他撩起他的衣服，直接拧上那不知道怎样才能满足的肉粒。莫扎特知道科洛雷多在看着，看着自己艳红胀大的乳头如何在他手里被挤压变形，他的手指还没摸到，怀里的人就绷紧了身体。他的动作慢了下来，给科洛雷多足够的时间想象接下来的快感，才真的碰到他的乳头，这时候他总会发出一些可爱的声音。乳头在他指间变硬，他就用指腹打着转按扁，肉粒都陷进奶子的软肉里；乳尖顺从地软成一小摊了，他又变着法的挑逗，来来回回，怎么也玩不腻。科洛雷多的呼吸都乱了套，杂乱的呼吸声中带着细微的急切的呻吟。</p><p>莫扎特下身挺着腰让阴茎一次一次磨蹭着他的穴口，从会阴滑过，顶弄着他的囊袋。科洛雷多被刺激得扭动，急切地希望哪一次性器能真正真正顶进麻痒的后穴。可是没有，每一次都只是堪堪蹭过穴口。科洛累多忍不住向后顶了顶屁股，直到后腰贴到莫扎特的肚子，莫扎特得逞地笑着，手上使了使劲，奶子漾出一小股奶水，科洛雷多挣动着呜咽了一声，声音已经沙哑了。莫扎特问他：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”</p><p>科洛雷多绝望地摇了摇头，暗金色的头发扫在莫扎特的鼻尖上，“不……不，插进来吧！”</p><p>“啊？真的吗？不怕有危险吗？”</p><p>“不会的，啊……不会的，还早……”莫扎特怀疑科洛雷多真的哭了，他用手背摸了摸他的眼角，只有一点点潮湿，还好……他也不再忍心折腾他，手指挤进已经被淫水泡软了的穴口，已经八个月了，那里已经为生产做好了准备，轻易就能挤进三根手指，手指顶开纠缠在一起的黏膜，准确地按上科洛雷多最敏感的地方。科洛雷多的嗓子里挤出一声尖叫，向前窜了窜想躲开过于激烈的刺激，却又被莫扎特拉回原处。随意抽插了两下，莫扎特就扶着性器顶了进去，后穴终于吃进东西，肥厚的肠壁激动地拥上来。莫扎特喘了两口气，稍微缓解了射精的欲望才继续向里推进，那里灼热又湿润，肠壁饥渴地蠕动。感受到科洛雷多紧绷的身子放松下来，他才敢继续抽插的动作，每一次都整根退出来，又慢慢地全部插进去，让他感受到自己是怎样一次一次被贯穿。莫扎特神志还算清醒，知道科洛雷多只能承受这么多，像是补偿似的把阴茎抵在他的敏感点上研磨，带起并不剧烈，却麻痒入骨，让科洛雷多噎住呼吸的快感。</p><p>莫扎特稳定地、持续地抚慰着科洛雷多的阴茎，充血泛红的性器已经淌出一滴滴清液，可怜地颤抖勃动。他却听见科洛雷多小声地叫他停下，停下？为什么，就还差一点了……莫扎特低头去看，科洛雷多已经完全涨红了脸。究竟发生了什么？难道是腹痛了？莫扎特紧张地就要从后穴里退出来，他半撑起身子，焦急地问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”</p><p>科洛雷多好久不说话，半天才从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我想如厕……”</p><p> </p><p>莫扎特瞬间放下心来，却想起其他恶劣的念头，他把阴茎又完全地推回后穴，捉住科洛雷多性器激烈地撸动。科洛雷多控制不住地哭叫，他根本没预料到莫扎特的动作。看来早先感受到的饱腹感是真实的，涨大的子宫多少挤压着膀胱，这让尿意更难忍耐。身体被莫扎特的动作带得摇晃，尿液在膀胱里晃动着，宣告着存在感。莫扎特这个混蛋，他明明知道他不排除尿液就没办法射精，竟然更加过分地刺激他最敏感的地方，带给他更加无法抗拒的快感。他音乐家略微粗糙的手指，磨砺着马眼、阴茎头部的裂缝、冠状体下面的凹陷，尖锐地快感让尿意更浓，他几乎无法忍耐，挣扎要起身，却被莫扎特死死地搂在怀里，挺着大肚子的他笨拙又使不上力气，绝望地尽着最后一点力气挣扎。</p><p>莫扎特竟然还嫌不够地“嘘…”起来，尿意灼烧着他的尿道，另类的快感逼得他眼角通红，竟然承受不住地流下泪水。莫扎特哄着他说：“尿出来，尿出来之后您就可以射了。是不是有好久没射？几天了？有一个多星期了吧……”</p><p>科洛雷多羞耻地闭上眼，阴茎头部的括约肌脆弱地抖动，他就要控制不住了啊。可是怎么能？要怎么向仆人解释？那腥臊的气味，任谁闻了都知道发生了什么。</p><p>“不行，不行……不能在这里！”科洛雷多带着哭腔抽噎着说。</p><p>“有什么不行的，您长途坐马车的途中怎么办啦？不还是在仆人眼皮底下如厕了？”</p><p>“那不一样，有隔板的……也不会弄脏……”他绝望着摇着头，就要不行了，马上就要忍不住了，莫扎特竟然还不放过他。</p><p>“那好吧，”莫扎特伸手从床头抓过名贵的瓷器花瓶，“您就尿在这里吧，您只需要告诉仆人，从今往后您就打算用它作尿壶啦，他们保证一个字也不敢说，没准儿还会觉得您更加高贵呢！”</p><p>莫扎特怎么说了这么多话，科洛雷多已经被两种不同的快感逼得恍惚，世界都模糊了，只有排泄的欲望最为清晰，莫扎特说什么？他拿来了尿壶吗？那也许还可以吧，还可以接受……他再也忍受不住了，尿液终于收不住地滴落下来，一开始还只是一滴一滴的，后来越发无法控制连成了线，排泄的快感让科洛雷多爽得眼泪直流，后穴也在抽搐着收紧，是高潮了吧？他感觉激烈的快感潮水一样满过来，却没有一个明显的海浪，缓慢悠长，延绵不绝，似是没有尽头却没有逼得他绝望，只是像浸泡在温水中一样舒适。</p><p>尿液排了干净，阴茎却没有软下去，莫扎特持续不断地刺激。刚刚高潮，却没有射精的身体格外敏感，手指刚刚抚上科洛雷多的阴茎，他就被刺激得抖了一个激灵。快感变得辛辣，敏感点被长时间刺激已经多少肿了起来，再去碰触已经带上了丝丝疼痛。但显然科洛雷多不渴望莫扎特停下来，太久了，现在他终于可以射个干净，如果这个时候莫扎特胆敢在此停下，他几乎要失声哭出来。一波快感还没有完全消退，另一波就又要涌上来，似乎要带他去没有去过的境地，把他逼入从没有去过的绝境。</p><p>科洛雷多的后穴缴紧了，抽插带来的快感越来越强，再也无法忍受，莫扎特也不再去控制节奏，他撸动着科洛雷多的性器，急躁地在他的肉穴里抽插，终于两个人杂乱的呼吸都停下了，那一瞬间快感浪潮一样席卷而来，他们都释放了，精液射在暗色的床单上……</p><p>身体各处都得到了满足，科洛雷多餍足地睡了过去。莫扎特简单做了做清理，就搂着怀里的科洛雷多睡着了。</p><p>第二天科洛雷多醒来，莫扎特已经悄悄地溜走了，他照常起床更衣。直到仆人从床下拿起那个花瓶，昨晚发生的事才重新回到他的记忆里。仆人的话还没有问出口，科洛雷多就抢着说：“那个花瓶我挺喜欢的，就……用作夜壶吧……”仆人疑惑地看着他，却不敢再说些什么，科洛雷多被看得后背都冒出了汗。</p><p>仆人后来问阿尔柯伯爵，这是怎么回事，哪有用花瓶做夜壶的啊？</p><p>阿尔柯只是拍了拍他的肩膀，“少说点话，主教说什么就是什么就行了。”仆人走了，阿尔柯才笑出来“用花瓶作夜壶这种话，也就只有莫扎特说得出来吧，哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>是的，阿尔柯洞悉一切……</p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>